zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Invader Skoodge
Invader Skoodge is the shortest Irken Invader. He is Zim's best friend (Although you probably wouldn't be able to tell, as Zim often abuses him). They went to school together in the Irken underground. Both got expelled and beaten up for trying to escape to the planet's surface. He is also hated by the Tallest for being so short and fat and they make fun of him by calling him ugly. Assignment Skoodge was assigned to the planet Blorch, home of the Slaughtering Rat People. Blorch was originally assiged to Invader Larb, though due to his increased height, he was assigned to the planet Vort, and Blorch was given to Skoodge, due to his shortness. Much to the surprise of The Almighty Tallest, Skoodge became the first Invader to successfully conquer a planet in Operation Impending Doom II. Not wanting such a short and ugly Invader to be the poster boy of galactic conquest, The Almighty Tallest had Skoodge launched by a canon into Blorch, but because of how the Tallest hated him and they didn't want Borch to get the fame so they switched the tradition. As a part of the Organic Sweep, and Almighty Tallest Purple renamed Invader Grapa Skoodge. Grapa loved all the attention he was getting from the Irken news media. He was also deemed short by the all mighty tallest, and self proclaimed as ugly. Hobo 13 Remarkably, Skoodge survived being shot into Blorch, and went on to try with Zim on Hobo 13, hoping for a promotion (Zim wanted one too). When Zim expesses surprise that he's alive, Skoodge simply says that he's " okay now". Zim sacrificed Skoodge to the Hogulus during one of the trials in order to ensure his own safety, but Skoodge again survived and made it to the Fortress of Pain, only to get dragged away by the Hogulus again, this time with Sergant Hobo 678 hitting him against the Hogulus. in the end of the episode Skoodge appeared to have died by being crushed by some rock. In Zim's Basement In the canceled episode Day Of Da Spookies, it is revealed that Skoodge had been living in Zim's basement ever since he destroyed Blorch. He helped Zim in his plan to scare Dib, which, like most of Zim's plans, failed. Zim dressed as a ghost along with Minimoose and Gir. In Squishy: Hugger Of Worlds, he has a major part in stopping Squishy from hugging the Earth, ruining Zim's mission. In Top of the Line, where the Invaders enter their robots into a competition, Skoodge helps Zim get into the contest and later loses to him after Tak sabotages the other SIR Units. In Battle For Meekrob, he and Zim would've gone to Irk and saved Invader Tenn. Filmography * Debut: The Nightmare Begins * Battle of the Planets * Hobo 13 * Day of Da Spookies! (unfinished) Gallery Image:Invader_Skoodge_and_Tallest.JPG| Skoodge stands before Almighty Tallest Purple and Red. Image:Invader_Skoodge_on_Blorch.JPG| A drawing of Skoodge on his mission planet, Blorch Image:Skoodge2.jpg| Skoodge isn't too happy with his assignment. Image:Skoodge_and_Zim.JPG| Skoodge watching Zim interrupt the end of The Great Assigning. Image:Skoodge_Victory.JPG| Skoodge after conquering Blorch. Image:Skoodge_Sweep.JPG| Skoodge being launched as part of the final cannon sweep. Image:Skoodge_and_Zim_Hobo_13.JPG| Skoodge and Zim on Hobo 13. Image:IZ_Special_Features_DVD_2.png| Skoodge after conquering Blorch Image:Blorch.jpg| The Armada at Blorch. Image:ep28p1.jpg| The Hogulus attacks Skoodge... Again. Image:new.jpg| The "new Skoodge". Trivia *In The Nightmare Begins, Skoodge has no lines, and therefore no voice actor. In Battle of the Planets and Hobo 13, he is voiced by Ted Raimi. *Originally, in episode Hobo 13, Skoodge was going to have to eat his own skin to survive. This was scrapped due to it looking too gross. *In the unfinished episode, Day of Da Spookies, it is revealed that ever since he conquered Blorch, he has been living in Zim's basement (yet somehow never trips the security system). He also would have continued to live with Zim, which would explain the story of the series finale, as Zim learns about the battle on Meekrob from him. *He is occasionally seen without a PAK, however, it is likely a mistake on the part of the artists, as he is shown with his PAK in Battle of the Planets, though it is again missing in Hobo 13. *Skoodge's SIR unit is called Chipz, as revealed in the unfinished episode Squishy: Hugger Of Worlds. See also *List Of Irken Invaders Category:Irkens Category:Males Category:Minor Characters